Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Mellark Everdeen is the sixteen year old resident of District 12 and victor of the 74th Hunger Games, as well as a survivor of the 75th Hunger Games. She is the unnofficial leader of the Rebellion, representing the Mockingjay as her symbol. She is married to fellow victor Peeta Mellark. Overview Katniss was born to a Mother and Father both raised in The Seam of District 12. When she was of age, her father took her into the restricted woods outside of the seam, and taught her how to hunt game with a Bow and Arrow, and set different traps. The food they caught together helped the family stay alive. Katniss was very close to her sister, Prim, and fiercely protective. After the death of her father in a mine accident, Katniss was devastated and her mother was left uncapable to take care of her and Prim, forcing Katniss to take the parenting role. Sometime after her father's death, Katniss met Gale Hawthorne while hunting, and the two bonded over their similar situations, with both their fathers dead from the same mining accident. Katniss grew very close to Gale's family. The Hunger Games At the age of sixteen, Katniss has a damaged relationship with her mother, and continues to provide for her family, with the help of Gale. On the Reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games, and Prim's first eligible year to be reaped, Katniss was especially protective over her little sister, who she slept wih. She gets up early and puts on her hunting trousers and jacket, illegally crossing the electrified fence of District 12 and into the woods, recovering her father's bow and arrows. She encounters her best friend and fellow inhabitant of the Seam Gale Hawthorne. Sharing with her a freshly bought bread, which she takes delight in, bread being a rarity in the poorer parts of District 12. She listens to Gale as he proposes the possibility of leaving the district and running away into the woods, but is ultimately against it, considering both of their large families. She is shocked when Gale reveals that he has put his name in fourty two times into the reaping. Later, she returns home and comforts Prim who is nervous at the thought of getting reaped into the games. Before the reaping begins, she meets up with the mayor's daughter Madge Undersee, and Gale. Once they arrive in the town square, she looks around for Prim but doesn't see her. She and Gale stand in their designated age groups, which are seperated by gender. Katniss whitnessed drunken former victor Haymitch Abernathy stumle onto the stage and then fall downwards. Katniss is devastated and shocked when Prim is reaped out of thousands of other names by Effie Trinket, and volunteers to take her place. In the chaos, Gale takes Prim to her mother. Taking the stage, she recieves no applause, and instead every single person in the crowd gives her the District 12 Respect Sign. Next, Peeta Mellark is reaped as the male tribute, causing Katniss to remember their childhood together, when she was dirt poor on the streets, and he threw out a piece of bread at her. Afterwards, the mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason, and Katniss is ushered inside the Justice Building to say her farewells to her family members. She says goodbye to her mother and Prim first, and she tells Prim not to take any tesserae, and that they can get by with Prim's goat milk and cheese. She instructs her mother to look after Prim, knowing that she is still not functioning over their father's death. Once they are pulled out by Peacekeepers, Peeta's father is the next to come in, and he gives her a box of cookies, followed by Madge, who has a hardened urgency about her, and gives Katniss a Mockingjay Pin, making her promise to wear it in the arena. Katniss agrees, and after Madge leaves, Gale comes in. He beckons her to use her hunting skills to win, and the two embrace before he too is forced to leave. Peeta and Katnis are taken to the train station, and are swarmed with camera's in their faces; the train of which will transport them to the Capitol, along with their escort Effie Trinket. Once inside, they watch the other twenty two tribute reapings, with Cato from District 2, Foxface from District 5, the District 10 male and Rue from District 11 standing out the most to her, and of course her own reaping. She and Peeta then join Effie for dinner, the latter of which is offended by their disrespect for Haynitch, and she flees the room after he vomits all over the carpet. Katniss helps Peeta drag him back to his compartment, and dump him into the shower, grateful after Peeta takes over. That night, Katniss worries over Prim and her mother, haunted by the good memories of her past. In the dining room, Peeta and Haymitch are waiting for her. Katniss gets angry after Haymitch makes the sarcastic remark that they should "stay alive", and Katniss stabs at the table between Haymitch's fingers with a knife. Haymitch, questioning them on their skills, asks Katniss of she is good with knives, and she throws one into the seam of the wall, making her look better than she is. Soon afterwards they finally arrive in the Capitol, and both Katniss and Peeta are awe stricken. Katniss is sickened by the waving Capitol citizens, knowing they can't wait to watch her die. Once in the Capitol, Katniss is flanked by her Prep Team consisting of Venia, Octavia, and Flavius, who wash and shave her body, causing her discomfort. She then meets her personal stylist Cinna, and the two discuss her opening chariot costume. Katniss is at first wary of him, but notes his unique and simple appearance compared to other Capitol citizens, and she begins to warm up to him. 74th Hunger Games Cinna and Portia have Katniss and Peeta dressed in completely black outfits with boots and matching head pieces. As the chariot rides through the City Circle begin, their costumes are ignited with artificial flame, which flickers behind them like capes. Upon Cinna's instructions, she also holds hands with Peeta. Cinna's designs end up being the most appraised, and Katniss is met with a roar from the crowd, and Katniss listens to President Snow's speech. After the chariot rides are over, Effie leads Katniss and Peeta too their District 12 tribute quarters, where Katniss recognizes one of the Avox servants (Lavinia), as the girl she and Gale had whitness getting captured by the Capitol in the woods outside District 12 before the games, unnerving her. At dinner, Katniss becomes angry when Peeta starts to talk her up in front of Haymitch, however she admits that she is skillful with a bow and arrow, and at trapping. On the first day of tribute training, Katniss and Peeta head down at ten, with the number 12 pinned to their backs. Despite their somewhat earlier arrival, they are still amoungst the last tributes to arrive, and are also the only two tributes to be wearing the same outfit. After Atala explains the rules of training exersizes, Katniss and Peeta head to the knot tying station, eventually mastering a trap. Katniss is slightly annoyed by Peeta's skill with painting and the praise from the teacher at the camoflauge station. They both make s ure to steer clear of archery or weightlifting, as to appear mediocre; per Haymitch's instructions. At lunch time, Katniss and Peeta sit together, with Peeta talking about the different district breads, however Katniss is far less effective at creating conversation than he is. On the second day of training, while at the spear throwing station, Katniss and Peeta become aware that they are being watched by the smallest tribute Rue, which makes Katniss think of Prim. On the final and third day of training, the tributes are called in for their private sessions with the Gamemakers. Because District 12 goes last, after Peeta's turn, Katniss is the last tribute to go in. She crosses to the archery station and shoots at the knife target dummy, but misses by a few inches on her first try, loosing the attention of the gamemakers. However, she nails it directly through the heart on her next try, however this goes unnoticed, causing Katniss to become angry at shoot an arrow up at the s.]] Gamemakers, skewering an apple to the wall and causing Plutarch Heavensbee to fall backwards into a punch bowl. She then leaves the room in a huff, sarcastically thanking them for their "consideration". Afterwards, Effie is furious over Katniss' actions, while they worry over the training scores. However, Katniss ends up earning an eleven, the highest score out of all the other twenty three tributes. For the interviews, Cinna has Katniss dressed in a sparkled flame patterned dress, that when spun in, creates the illusion of burning fire. Haymitch, believing her personality to be as charming as a "dead slug", has her trained to be a better conversationalist. She is at first nervous while talking to Caesar Flickerman, but warms up eventually. On Cinna's cue, she twirls for the audience causing them to applaud with delight. However, the crowd is dead silent when Caesar asks Katniss about Prim, and the reaping back in District 12. Katniss says that she loves Prim more than anyone in the world, and that she asked her to win following the Reaping. This question causes Katniss to tense up, and she tells Caesar she agreed to win before the buzzer goes off, signaling the end of the interview. Katniss watches Peeta's interview, and is enraged after he confesses his love for her in front of the entire nation of Panem. After they arrive back in their tribute quarters, Katniss shoves him backwards, causing Peeta to crash into a vase and cut his hands. She feels bad however immediantly afterwards. Katniss is unable to sleep the night before the games, and joins Peeta outside their quarters on the terrace of the building. Katniss apologizes for shoving him, and feels inferior after Peeta remarks that he doesn't want the games to change who he is, knowing that she has to survive for Prim. In the morning, Cinna prepares Katniss for the Hovercraft which will tran sort her into the catacombs underneath the arena itself. Once it appears and she boards it, a woman in a white coat injects a tracker into her forearm. She eats breakfast before the hovercraft arrives in the arena, and she and Cinna are directed into her Launch Room. She showers, brushes her teeth and prepares herself, while Cinna slips on her tribute uniform, consisting of a simple black jacket and tan trousers with boots. Cinna gives her the Mockingjay pin Madge gave her, pinning it to her shirt. Katniss, horrified and nervous, sits with Cinna until she is directed into her launch tube. 'The Games' After being lifted into the arena on her pedestal, Katniss notices Peeta shaking his head at her five tributes to her right, and is momentarily confused. She ponders over whether to grab the bow located near the cornucopia or head for the woods, like Haymitch instructed. When the gong rings and the games begin, Katniss manages to get a square sheet of plastic and then heads for an orange backpack, only to fight over it with the District 9 boy. However, he ends up coughing blood into her face after Clove, the female tribute from District 2, sticks him with a knife in the back. However, Katniss manages to escape the bloodbath after she blocks Clove's knife with her backpack, and runs into the woods. After finding temorary refuge, she examines her backpack, finding an empty flask of water, a thin black sleeping bag, crackers, dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, wooden matches, and a pair of sunglasses. Subsiding her hunger with some tree bark, Katniss decides to rest in a tree for the night, tying herself to the trunk with the coil of wire. _________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ After running into the woods, Katniss collides with the District 5 female tributes Foxface. The two give each other wide-eyed expressions of fear, before getting up, and running in opposite directions. During the anthem broadcasting the faces of the dead that night, Katniss is suprised to see that the District 4 boy has been killed in the bloodbath. She is relieved to learn that Peeta has survived, wanting him to win if she would die. After she dozes off, she notices the camp fire started by the District 8 girl, and is angry at her cluelessness, knowing that the fire will attract other tributes, namely the careers. Katniss hears her agonizing scream when the careers find and emaciate her, and is shocked when she realizes that Peeta is with the careers. After he goes back to finish off the District 8 girl, Katniss overhears the careers arguing over Peeta's survival. They leave before they can spot Katniss, hidden up in the tree. Katniss hops down to ground level, sees the Capitol hovercraft lifting the District 8 girl out of the arena, and continues on, before flashing the cameras a smile to confuse viewers. Katniss then begins to hunt, managing to kill a single rabbit. Walking in the opposite direction of the careers, Katniss begins to suffer from dehydration as the day wears on, and grows weak from fatigue. Wondering why Haymitch has not sent her anything, she is on the brink of passing out when she realizes that there must be water nearby, and finds a muddy pond, quenching her thirst. She manages to fill her flask, recover, and is better before the anthem that night. However, the gamemakers decide to send a giant wall of fire towards her, most likely to draw her near the other tributes. Releasing herself from her tree, she runs from the fire, barely managing to escape alive, but has her calf severly burnt in the process by a rogue fireball. She is then discovered by the careers, including Cato, Clove, Gimmer, Marvel, the District 4 girl, and Peeta, who chase her into the woods, where she is forced to take refuge up a tree. Glimmer tries to shoot her with the bow from the cornucopia, but misses. Cato tries to climb up after her with his sword, but is too heavy, and Peeta convinces the careers to camp our around the tree for the night. Katniss is able to treat her burn after Haymitch sends her her first sponsor gift of burn medicine. While they are sleeping, Katniss notices Rue in the tree across from her own, who points her to a hanging Tracker Jacker nest a few meters away. After Rue vanishes, Katniss waits for the anthem to begin, and then begins to saw down the nest with her knife, getting stung several times around the neck. She manages to saw the nest off the branch, causing it to crash to the ground and the tracker jackers to attack the careers. In the chaos, Glimmer and the girl from District 4 are killed. Katniss, suffering hallucinations from the multiple stings she received, drops from the tree and takes the silver bow and arrow from Glimmer's corpse, which she notes is bursting green ooze, and completely unrecognizable, however this could have just been from the hallucinations. Disoriented, Peeta yells at her to run, while he holds off Cato. Katniss manages to run a certain distance before blacking out from the venom, .]]and is taken to safe refuge by Rue while she is passed out. When she comes too, she recovers from her injuries, braids back her hair, and manages to kill another rabbit before setting off again, not realizing that she is being followed by Rue. After she sees her hiding behind a tree, she proposes an alliance, to which Rue agrees. Katniss treats a burn on Rue's arm with her medicine from Haymitch, and they share supplies and food for the time being, including groosling meat. Katniss takes the oppertunity with Rue to learn more about the strict governing of District 11. That night, they sleep together in Katniss' own sleeping bag in a tree. Rue tells Katniss that she was out for two days, and that Glimmer and the girl from district 4 were the only casualties. In the morning, Katniss and Rue formulate a plan to blow up the cornucopia supplies, with Rue acting as a distraction for the careers by lighting fires around the arena. Rue, recognizing Katniss' mockingjay pin, teaches her a four note tune so the two can communicate. Katniss gives Rue as much rations as she can and insists on giving her her sleeping bag. Before they part ways, Rue gives Katniss a hug, suprising her, and Katniss promises that they will be alright. Katniss, taking her bow and arrows, locates the careers pyramid of supplies near the cornucopia, where the careers, not including Peeta, and the District 3 boy have set up camp. After she sees Foxface manage to steal supplies from the stash in a "dance" like fashion, she realizes that the District 3 boy has re-burried the pedestal mines around the stack of supplies as a defense against other tributes. After the careers spot one of Rue's signal fires, Katniss eyes a suspended bag of apples hanging from a crate. She manages to shoot one of her arrows through it, causing the apples to fall to the ground and set off the mines, effectively destroying the supplies and sending Katniss hurling backwards from the imact. When she wakes back up, she cannot hear anything because of a ringing in her ears, but whitnesses Foxface return and find some more salvagable materials amoung the wreckage, before running away as the careers approach. She sees Cato kill the District 3 boy out of anger after they discover the destroyed supplies, while she is hidden behind a bush. Heading back to the water stream, Katniss washes her body, and recuperates from the blast, careful not to further injure her ear, and catches two fish, saving the second for Rue. Noticing that Rue's signal fires seem to have stopped, Katniss continues to their first meeting site, but Rue isn't there, so she instead waits it out in a tree. When she still does not make an appearance, Katniss begins to doubt her safety, but continues on to the spot where she agreed to light the third fire, leaving a few mint leaves behind just in case Rue does show up. When she arrives, Rue is still missing, and the fire has not been lit. Believing Rue to be stuck in hiding somewhere, Katniss goes looking for her. She eventually hears Rue screaming her name multiple times, and sprints towards her voice. The second she reaches Rue, who is trapped in one of the career's netted traps, Marvel throws a spear into Rue's body, punctering her abdomen. Enraged, Katniss shoots an arrow straight into Marvel's throat, bringing him down instantly. Cutting Rue free with her knife, Katniss holds her until she dies from her wound, singing "deep in the meadow", a song she used to sing to Prim, upon Rue's dying wish. Rue tells Katniss that she must win, before she dies. Angry and devastated over Rue's death, Katniss decorates her body with flowers to show the Capitol that Rue is more than just a part of their games. She then gives the District 12 respect sign to the camera's, before parting from Rue's body, leaving the spear in her stomach. She takes Marvel's supplies, including a bag of dried fruits, which she finds arrogant. Following Rue's death, Katniss receives bread from District 11 as a tolken of gratitude. With Marvel's death by her hands, Katniss begins to believe more in her own chances of winning the games, however she is broken over Rue's death, and unable to function, leaving a deep emotional scar. She even goes as far as to overcook her next meal, hoping the careers will be attracted to the smoke and confront her, but to no avail. After Claudius Templesmith makes the first arena announcement that two tributes may be crowned victor at once if they are from the same district, Katniss calls out Peeta's name in realization, but quickly shuts herself up. Heading towards the river, she manages to follow a trail of blood which eventually lead to a severely injured and camoflauged Peeta in a mud bank. She lifts him out of the mud and washes his body in the river, tending to his wounded leg, where Cato struck it with his sword. Katniss then feeds him medicine and tries to treat the burn across his chest and the four tracker jacker stings all over his body. She is unable to get more than a few bits of dried fruit into him, even though he needs food. She is momentarily horrified when she sees Peeta's leg gash up close, but brings herself to her senses for Peeta's sake. They eventually are forced to move into a cave near the river shore so they are not so in the open, which Katniss covers in pine needles. She lays Peeta on the sleeping bag to rest, and kisses him on the lips after he tells her that if he gets any worse, to leave him. After Haymitch sends them a sponsor gift containing a broth of soup, she feeds it to Peeta, realizing that the soup was earned from her kissing him. She guards Peeta with her bow and arrow at her side for the night. In the morning, Katniss continues the romantic banter with him, and feeds him mashed berries. Katniss, again observing Peeta's wound, realizes that it has grown worse, and Peeta is beginning to contract blood poisoning. After Peeta asks for a story from Katniss, she tells him of how she came into possession of Prim's goat Lady. When Claudius Templesmith makes his second announcement, telling the remaining six tributes of a feast for something they need most at dawn, Peeta objects and Katniss is forced to poison Peeta's food using a vial of sleep medicine from Haymitch's next sponsor gift, causing Peeta to get knocked out, and allowing Katniss to attend the feast so she can bring back medicine for Peeta's leg and hopefuly spare his life for a little while longer. Katniss arrives at the cornucopia just before dawn, remaining hidden in the forest line, and sees the table containing four backpacks for the remaining tributes, containing vital supplies. Katniss is about to run for her bag when Foxface sprints from inside the cornucopia, grabbing her own pack and running back into the woods. Katniss almost shoots at her with her bow, but ultimately decides against it, angry at Foxface's clever move. As soon as Foxface is gone, with no sign of any of the other tributes, Katniss sprints towards her own bag, .]]managing to grab it before getting ambushed by Clove, whose knife grazes her forehead. Katniss manages to shoot her in the arm, before Clove tackles her to the ground, bringing a knife to her neck. She then selects a second knife from her jacket, taunting Katniss about Peeta and Rue, preparing to cut Katniss's face before Thresh yanks her away, and dents her skull with a rock. Katniss, begging Thresh to end her own life quickly, ends up at his mercy after she tells him that she sang Rue to sleep, and he lets her live, drawing away Cato while she escapes back into the woods. As she escapes, Katniss sees Cato begging for Clove to stay with him, before her cannon goes off and she dies. Returning to Peeta safely and in possession of the medicine, Katniss is quick to treat it to Peeta's leg, despite his anger over her betrayal and risky decision. Seeing the cut from Clove's knife across her forehead, Peeta is instantly concerned and helps rubs some of the medicine on Katniss as well, despite her objections. As if an award for Katniss' efforts at romantic moments, both her and Peeta receive a large sponsoring complete with an entire coursed meal. While they eat inside the cave, a recovering Peeta tells Katniss how he always had fallen for her, every since he first saw her sing in school back in District 12, because all the birds stopped to listen. This of course makes Katniss feel slightly guilty over her feelings for him, and how she never even knew. That night, it 's death. ]]storms outside and Katniss and Peeta see Thresh's face in the sky, presumably killed by Cato. Katniss is discouraged over his death, and respects him for saving her life. The next day, Katniss and Peeta go hunting for more food, but since Peeta's is so loud in the woods, Katniss tells him to go pick berries instead. Katniss, continuing on her own, is momentarily scared after she hears a cannon fire, but realizes that the cannon is for an emaciated Foxface, not Peeta. Putting together pieces of the puzzle, she explains to Peeta that Foxface had been following them the whole time they were hunting, and had stolen a batch of Nightlock that Peeta had collected. Together, they decide to head towards the cornucopia and confront the only remaining tribute besides them left, Cato. They arrive at the lake, and Katniss is forced to shoot Cato after she spots him running towards them, but the arrow bounces off his body, and she realizes that he wearing a protective mesh armor. Katniss is confused after he pushes past them without attacking, and realizes that he is being chased by a pack of wolf-like Muttations created by the Capitol. The three of them head towards the cornucopia to climb on top of it, and Katniss is forced to drag Peeta up, taking out several mutts with her few remaininh arrows, and is horrified after she learns that the muttations were created from the DNA of the dead tributes. In the chaos, Cato grabs Peeta from begind and pulls him into a choke hold, leaving Katniss to aim her arrow at Cato. Peeta draws a red "X" on Cato's hand with blood so Katniss can shoot it, allowing Peeta to take the chance and push him over the side of the cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta then huddle together for the next few nights as Cato is mauled by the muttations, with Katniss using her last remaining arrow as a turniquette for Peeta's leg. Eventually, Katniss puts a savaged Cato out of his misery with a single shot to the head. Seemingly the victors, Katniss and Peeta hop down from the cornucopia once the mutts are gone, until Claudius Templesmith makes one final announcement, telling them that only one tribute may survive, meaning they must kill each other. Peeta, wanting Katniss to win over himself, yanks off his bandages letting his leg bleed out, much to Katniss' protests, and allows her to shoot him. Defiant over the Capitol's treachery, Katniss takes out a handful of Nightlock for both herself and Peeta, intent on commiting double suicide. Panicked, Claudius Templesmith hurredly tells them to stop before they can swallow it, and both Katniss and Peeta are declared the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Unknown to Katniss, this act of defiance would later lead to the rebellion and a whole chain of events to come. Both of them are picked up by a Capitol hovercraft, where doctors go to work on Peeta's leg. Katniss, turned rabid and traumatized from the game, bangs on the glass in frustration before getting knocked out with a syringe. Her skin is repaired so that it is nearly flawless, and she is forced to wear a new pair of arena clothes before she meets Haymitch, Cinna and Effie, who are waiting for her. Worried for Peeta, she asks if he is alive, to which Haymitch replies that he is. Later, Cinna prepares her for her victory interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and confesses that Haymitch got into a large fight with the Capitol doctors because they wanted to physically change her appearance, and the enhanced breast folds in her dress were the compromise. Before she is launched onto the stage, Haymitch tells her about the growing conflict within the Capitol, due to her act of defiance with the Nightlock, and that she is in trouble. During the interview, she remains romantically involved with Peeta, knowing that it is the only possible excuse for her actions. She is then forced to watch the arena replay tapes, and sees Rue's death once again, this time on screen, although they cut out her decorating her body with flowers. During the interview, she realizes for the first time that Peeta's leg has been amputated and replaced. While President Snow crowns her and Peeta, she realizes just how angry he is, and is repulsed by his blood rosy smell. On the train back to District 12, Peeta begins to realize that the entire love thing was an act on Katniss' part, and only a scheme to keep them alive, although he thought it was real, and the two don't talk much for the rest of the trip. Once they arrive, they hold hands, with Katniss feeling tremendous guilt, and greet the camera as love birds once again. Catching Fire In Catching Fire, Katniss now has a home in the Victors Village that she shares with her mother and Prim, who are now wealthy from her winnings as the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. The residents of the seam have made up a story between Katniss and Gale due to her situation with Peeta, and now call him her cousin. After visiting Greasy Sae, Katniss visits Haymitch's house in the Victors Village to wake him up from his drunken stupor before the camera's arrive for tour day. She is caught unprepared when Peeta enters the room, and feels a surge of nagative emotions. When she returns to her house, President Snow is waiting for her along with a Capitol attendant, causing her unease. Snow the informs her of his awareness of her growing relationship with Gale, hinting at his knowledge of her illegal hunting in the woods. He also tells her of the spark of rebellion that she has created, that must be dealt with, and proposes a wedding between her and Peeta to distract the people from what the ongoing conflicts. Katniss, knowing that a mistep or unconvincing role as a married victor would result in the deaths of her loved ones, agrees to Snow's proposition. Before Snow leaves, he tells Katniss that he knows about the kiss between her and Gale. When her mother returns, Katniss lies and tells her that nothing is wrong, causing her relief. After taking a bath, she is swarmed once again by her prep team, and Venia freaking out over her eyebrows. Octavia is discouraged over her ruined nails, and Flavius angry over her hair. After they finish preparing her for the camera, Katniss heads downstairs where Cinna waits for her. Dressed in one of Cinna's outfits, Katniss pretends to act like she cares while she shuffles through different outfits for the camera and reading cards. After Katniss' mother gives her her mockingjay pin, they head outside to do an outdoor shot where she greets Peeta, and they begin their Victory Tour. On board the train, Katniss tells Haymitch everything that happened with President Snow, and he tells her that she cannot fail, realizing the consequences. Katniss begins to realize that she must marry Peeta. On the first stop if the 74th Victory Tour (District 11), Katniss dreads to meet Rue's parents in fear that it will bring back too many bad memories. Her prep team once again tends to her body, Katniss begins to distance herself from everybody due to her depression over the current circumstances, and snaps out at Effie at dinner causing everyone to stare at her. Katniss exits the train out of anger and leaves Peeta to follow her. Peeta manages to comfort her before they get back into the train and continue their ride. While taking a nap, Katniss is haunted with nightmares consisting of the dead tributes from last years games, including Clove arranging knive ]]s in her jacket. As they arrive in District 11, Katniss notices the fields of workers and heavily guarded perimeters, just like Rue had described it to her. They are transported by armored truck inside the district, and once they make their way to the stage to give speeches on behalf of the dead tributes, Katniss adds in a quick memorium of Rue, causing a riot in the crowd after everyone gives Katniss a respect sign with their hands and an elderly man is killed on the spot by a Peacekeeper. 3rd Quarter Quell Arriving in the Capitol once again, Cinna prepares Katniss for her chariot outfit, this time composing of a simple black unitard covering her from neck to ankle. Cinna instructs Katniss to act like the audience is beneath her own notice, and too keep her head held high, which Katniss is glad to do. Once the chariot rides begin, she and Peeta push a single button on their wrists and their costumes come alive with vibrant fire-like colors, representing coal fresh from a fireplace. She does as Cinna instructs, also noticing the grotesque costumes of some of the older victors such as the District 6 morphlings, or the District 10 victors in their cow suits. After the chariot rides are over, Katniss lays low, trying to stay away from any social interaction, until Chaff comes up and impulsively kisses her right on the lips, making him and Haymitch laugh. She is then is approaches by Seeder, who assures Katniss that Rue's family is safe and unharmed, following the events of the Victory Tour. Finally, Finnick Odair tries to talk with her, offering her a sugar cube in an almost seductive way. Katniss, feeling uncomftorable, later jokes about his flirtiness to Peeta. 'The Games' Katniss, unnerved and struggling over Cinna's beating, is forced to bring herself to her senses as her p edestal rises up and she realizes that the arena is full of water, seperated by 12 spokes of land with two tributes in between each spoke, she herself sharing her wedge with Woof. She kneels down to taste the waves, realizing that it is salt water. When the gong rings, she immediantly dives into the water and swims to the nearest spoke of land, sprinting upwards towards the cornucopia, grabbing a golden bow and arrow, just as Finnick Odair reaches it as well. She prepares to shoot him before he tells her to duck, sending his trident into the District 5 victor, killing him. Katniss is initially confused when Finnick tells her that they are allies, but begins to believe him when he shows her the flamed bracelet that could have only come from Haymitch, and trusts him for the time being. Finnick dives back into the water in order to fetch Peeta, who is still stuck on his pedestal, and unable to swim. Mockingjay Rebellion Later Life Personality and Traits Relationships Portrayal Katniss Everdeen is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence is the film adaptions of The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay.